


It Hurts to Work Hard for Love

by FanaticMushroom



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Appreciate, BDSM quite hardcore, Bittersweet, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Camper David (Camp Camp), David was poor, Depression, Gay, Happy Sex, I don't really know where this is going FYI, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pretty Messed Up, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, This is going to be pretty messed up by the end I think, Yes there is also, and many more - Freeform, daniel is rich, enjoy, rich family problems, thanks for reading the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticMushroom/pseuds/FanaticMushroom
Summary: This is an alternate universe where David finds himself a new job at a place called Campdiem Royale and becomes the most well-known escort to work there. There, David becomes what you call an escort for the rich living in Campbell County. Escorts are bought by the rich for their time, usually to take to banquets or parties but otherwise, they may do whatever they would like even sex. Daniel is known to be the third richest businessman in the north and has requested the finest escort there is. Low and behold, David accepts the request finding that Daniel was his new "master". Will feelings form between them? or will it take a dark turn?





	It Hurts to Work Hard for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, mushroom here!  
> Just want to say thank you for reading this! truly appreciate it.  
> I would like to just give a heads up, the beginning is kind of slow. However, I promise you It will get intense by the second chapter or possibly the ending of this chapter. I'm kinda just rolling with it so bare with me.  
> Enjoy!

“One dollar for a couple of freshly picked apples!”

“One dollar! Step right up!”

David had a soft smile painted on his face while he greeted buyers who were passing by his stall. Drips of water had been pouring down his cherry glow cheeks from the blazing heat of the sun. It was thirty-eight degrees Celsius today, hotter than usual. He kneeled down to pick up a cold soaked towel from an ice bucket he had prepared and brushed it against his sun-kissed freckled skin. 

_ ‘Ah… much better!’ He thought.’ _

David removed the cold soaked towel from his face only to notice an old lady skimming through his apples. David placed the towel back into the ice bucket for later. She looked up and softly gave David a smile and David smiled back of course!

“Hello, ma'am! What can I do for you today?”

“C-could I please buy f-five apples, deary?” She stuttered.

Slowly, she extended five dollars with trembling hands across the counter. David nodded and took the five dollars before she got tired and packed five blood red apples into a bag. He handed the bag to her and gave the lady two dollars in return.

“On the house ma’am! I’ll give ya five for three instead! Have a good one!”

His smile transforms into a grin and giddily giggled as the old lady smiled wider. She took the bag and bowed slightly as a good gesture for letting her buy five apples for three dollars instead.

“W-why thankyou! G-god bless you, dear child!”

She stuttered and waved shakingly before slowly blending into the meer crowd. David waved back and sighed before reaching up and fixing his straw sun hat. He grabs hold of the cold towel again and wiped his neck and face before continuing to sell more.

“One dollar! One dollar for freshly picked apples!”

“One-”

“Excuse me, sir.”

David looked to his side to find a tall handsome looking man with a deep voice staring at him with a grin. David skimmed through the male. He had a big build and was way taller then David was. His eyes dark brown and his hair glowed hazel in the sunlight. Most importantly he didn’t look like a local, he had a rich smell and attire.

“Yes, sir! How may I help you today?”

David stared and waited for an answer, but the man continued to just stare as if he was also scanning David’s physical attributes.

_ ‘Weird fella... I hope he doesn’t cause any trouble’ _

David thought to himself, as he continued to stare back with an uneasy smile. The awkward silence continued.

“Uhm… sir?"

“Oh sorry, No apples.”

“Say… What’s your name sir?”

“Uh… oh! I’m David.”

“Say, David… would you like to work a new job at a place called ‘Campdiem Royale’?”

“They’ll pay you way more then your apples will.”

“H-huh?”

“I can get you a job there, whaddya say?”

David was stunned at the sudden offer. He was gobsmacked. A rich looking guy is suddenly offering him, A poor countryside boy… to go work at someplace more… rich?

‘What in the apple’s name?!’

“It’s an easy job too, all you do is spend time with the higher-ups.” the man continued.

“You get paid millions just for your time, so… whaddya think?”

David stared, still stunned by how sudden this is. He shook his head and rubbed his arm thinking about the offer. A job that could change David’s life in a heartbeat if the payment fact is true. Maybe he should take the offer. But…

_ ‘This guy is kinda sketchy… What if he tricks me?’ _

_ ‘But the offer! The money, It could change everything for my family.’ _

_ ‘Ugh noo, but what about mom and dad?’ _

_ ‘I guess I could write to them every day and once you earn big cash, we can even move out! And live up in a big city or even better a mansion in the north!’ _

David turned his attention to the man and placed his hands on the table. He observed the man and began to stutter.

“H-how do I know you’re legit?”

The man stared and grinned, he took out a business card. His name, written ‘Cameron Campbell’ and below it, writes the words, ‘The Campdiem Royale Mansion’ and ‘Executive Sales’. The man reaches his pockets to pull out…

One… thousand DOLLARS!!!

“Reassurance money… If  you accept you can have this as a gift.”

David was speechless, he couldn’t move. One thousand dollars was a fortune for him since he had only gained twenty dollars, thirty max! He stared at the money and gulped before nodding.

“O-okay, when do I start?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll take you up to the north by train. Don’t worry, you don’t hav’ta pay, pretty thing.”

Cameron gave a smirk and handed the cash over. David’s cheeks glowed red as the man called him ‘pretty thing’ before getting himself back together and slowly taking the one thousand dollars. Cameron pats his vest and fixes his coat before leaving the stall. David sat down in the sidewalk with his palms on his face still confused as to what just happened.

_ ‘I think I just made a bad choice…’ _

_ ‘Dear God help me.’ _

It was already morning again, David couldn’t sleep for a second that night. He was busy thinking about the offer and how he had accepted it in a whim. One thousand dollars… Hell! If that man hadn’t approached him he would’ve only made 25 dollars total. David hasn’t even gotten the chance to get permission to suddenly leave for this job today.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

David groaned and threw his blanket aside and put his boxers on. It was slightly revealing due to the fact David couldn’t afford to buy new pairs; these were pairs from when he was 15 years old. David had worn a buttoned-up nightshirt that was hanging from one shoulder revealing the other. He opened the door with sleepy eyes to find Cameron had been staring with a grin.

_ ‘Huh…? Why’s he here?’ _

_ ‘Wait a minute…’ _

David snapped and shook himself awake realizing it was already TOMORROW. David blushed and pulled his shirt to cover his nude legs.

“U-Uh! Cameron! Y-your here early!” David chuckled and stalled.

“Ready to go, Gorgeous?”

David giggles nervously. He hadn’t packed his luggage yet, let alone tell his parents and get ready. Oh, this was a disaster!

“U-uh! One moment! Could you give me 15 minutes?”

“Alright, Oh and don’t pack anyth-”

David slammed the door shut as soon as Cameron replied ‘alright’ He rushed upstairs and packed the only pair of clothing he had which was a checkered button up and a white shirt. He also grabbed two pairs of jeans which was also the only pair he had. He was poor, can’t afford em. He hopped to the showers and rubbed himself dry. He wore a green t-shirt and some khaki shorts before running downstairs to re-open the door. David panted as the door revealed Cameron again. 

“Ready now?”

“Y-yep!”

David smiled walking outside with his suitcase before turning back, waiting for Cameron to start leading.

“Y’know I did or was… gonna tell you, you don’t need your luggage… till you slammed the door shut” He chuckled and re-opened the door for David.

“Wait, What…?”

“Campdiem Royale already offers you complimentary clothing and uniform.”

David sighed and slowly walked back into his house and paced his suitcase down.

_ ‘Ughh… I mean I guess I didn’t have much to bring anyways…’ _

David smiled and giggled awkwardly before following Cameron to the train station. The train station wasn’t big, It had one ticket booth and toilets around the corner. A couple of people were sitting and waiting. Some were standing and holding their baggage. Cameron went up to the ticket booth to gather two tickets. Seating in a private car. David had never been on a train before and going on one had already amazed David, let alone sitting in a private car. Spectacular. He could feel the rush of excitement replace his worries.

Five hours late they had almost arrived at their stop. David had been looking at the beautiful view from their private window. He had also just tried macaroons for the first time and a burger, it felt like a dream. The conductor had just rung the horn, signaling their next stop.

“Hey, before we get off I need you to change into these for me.”

Cameron pointed at neatly folded clothes on his bed and left the car. David looked at the bed to find a pair of black shorts made out of velvet which seemed a little too small and tight for David and a white buttoned up shirt with a black bow tie. David looked unsure of the outfit and second-guessed the job.

_ ‘What kind of job is this..?!’ _

He undressed and grabbed the pair of pants sliding it on. It was luckily stretchy enough to fit around David but the size was too small, The pants were quite explicit and revealing. David gulped and stared at the mirror. His cheeks flushed at how revealing it is before putting the button up shirt on and the bow.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

“By the way, could you please wear that underwear. They’re kinda mandatory for the opening night since it’s your first day.”

Cameron muffled through the door. He noticed there were odd black laced panties underneath the attire. He blushed at how thin the straps were and how opaque the fabric was. 

_ ‘A-aren’t these meant for girls?!’ _

He gulped and took off his pants placing them on. He looked at the mirror and blushed hard. Ugh... The panties were definitely not fit for men. They were too small! It could barely old David’s stud in between. David sighed and put his pants back on which now showcased the outline of the lace panties and a bit of his stud. High kneed socks were also visible now. David grabbed them and fit them around his legs before seeing the final look in the mirror.

_ ‘What in the world is this job?!' _   


David slides the door open, revealing himself to Cameron. He pulled his buttoned shirt down to cover his stud outline and blushed immensely at Cameron. Cameron himself was stunned and blushing at how David was looking so good. Cameron smirked and stared at David, crossing his arms.

“You look stunning!”

“I-I think the pants are a little too small for m-me sir…”

“Ohh… Don’t you worry! The other escorts are dressed similarly. No need to be embarrassed. Wear this coat for now, until we get to the mansion. Okay?”

David sighed and let go of his buttoned shirt, Exposing his outline. He turned around and bent down to grab his shoes, exposing his buttcheeks. Cameron stared at David’s behind before looking away embarrassed. David’s ass was perfectly shaped by the tight shorts and lace panties. He had a bubble butt. Cameron was pleased by his choice of recruitment. A pretty good looking male for a poor boy. David stood back up and wore his shoes before wearing the coat Cameron offered. He was glad he didn’t have to walk outside, it was embarrassing in this outfit. 

The train halt to a stop, Cameron lead the way and David followed. David looked around as they passed beautiful bridges and flower gardens. The view was indeed stunning. High mountains rise in the backdrop and clear water skims down the river bank. It was nothing like the Campbell countryside. David’s worries once again flew away, replaced by his excitement of the view.

It was a ten-minute walk from the train station to the campdiem royale mansion. They finally arrived at the gate which lead to a huge water fountain and rose garden surrounding the estate. Maybe it wasn’t so bad here. Cameron leads David up the front stairs as a servant called the quartermaster greeted them. He opened the door letting them in. The walls were made out of quarts and stairwell was grand. David had never seen such room so big and yet so empty. There were more doors below the stairwell, They both went to the one on the left which lead to another hallway full of paintings of famous rich business hosts. They took a right into a red door which was filled with beautiful male and females who were dressed similarly as David did. David suddenly felt so nervous, he knew he didn’t look as good as the others did. His mind wandered off, wondering how he was chosen for a job that consisted of beautiful people. He felt a little delighted.

“Alright, you just wait here. In thirty minutes that door will open and opening night will begin. You’ll have to greet guests so they get to know you and your rank will matter because the more people that know you and like you, the more request you’ll get. Most of the people in here are also new recruits, so don’t be too shy.”

“O-okay... And what do I have to do in the open night?”

“Well, you mostly just hang out and please the guest. Make em’ like you!”

“I see.  Anyways, If you need any help ask miss Gwen over there or Mr. Jasper over there. They’ve been an escort for a while now and is a special edition for tonight. Oh and uh, give me your coat.”

David nod and gave back the coat. Cameron waved goodbye and left the red door. David returned looking around the room. Everyone seemed to already group up. Still uncomfortable with his attire, he hugged his arm and forcibly tried to walk normally over to the so-called “Gwen” and “Jasper”. Gwen looked over and smiled offering a friendly vibe.

“H-hi, i-i’m David, nice ta meet’cha.”

“Hi David, I’m Gwen. A pleasure to meet you!”

“Hey, I’m Jasper.”

They exchanged shaking hands. Gwen grabs a glass of alcohol and offers David the glass.

“O-oh I don’t know… I’ve never drunk before!”

Gwen looked shocked and Jasper did too. Jasper laughed and Gwen followed.

“Are you joking” Jasper question.

“N-no.”

“Well...Y’better start now buddy, cause this job is full of it. Escort and all, it’s mostly banquet and party based.”

“R-really? O-Oh gosh…” David frowned, worried.

He had never drunk before, the only time he drank alcohol was probably this small sip of wine because he thought it was grape juice when he was eight. Never again has he touched alcohol.

“Hey, don’t worry. You’ll get used to it bud.” Gwen reassured and offered a glass of water instead.

“T-thankyou!” David smiled and received the glass of water.

“So... Where ya from?” Jasper leaned against a table, Interested at the person who’s never drunk before.

“Oh, I’m from the countryside, heh… Campbell sunflower side…”

“Wow, poor town…” Jasper joked.

David longed at the word poor and sighed looking a little uneasy. Gwen frowned and shoved Jasper a little giving him a bitch look. Jasper shrugged and mumbled ‘it’s true’ but Gwen ignored him and paid all her attention to David.

“Don’t mind Jasper, he’s a little narcissistic uptown boy…” Gwen softly smiled.

“Cambell sunflower side! Never been there, sounds beautiful!” Gwen giggles.

David softly smiled and nodded, telling her about his apple farm and how small the area was but beautiful enough to enjoy. Still nothing like where he was right now though.

“So uhm.. What do we exactly do in this job by the way?”

“Oh right! Well, we basically just spend time with a guest who buys our time.” Gwen shrugs.

“What do we do when we spend time?”

“Eat, Games, Entertainment, Do their hobbies with them and stuff like that… Oh and uh… sometimes they do engage in sexual activities.” Jasper crossed his arms and smirked.

David blushed and stare at them.

“S-sexual?!”

“Yeah… were you not informed?” Jasper snickered.

“N-no!” David frowned.

David had never even had alcohol let alone, do sexual activity! He hasn’t even held hands with someone. David was starting to get worried about the expectations and how engaging the hosts are. He didn’t want to have sex!

“Don’t worry… I’m sure if you tell your host, they won’t do anything to you?” Gwen tries to reassure.

A different red door had sprung open and servants had led the escorts into the next room. The room was filled with guests who wore fancy clothing and masks on. It was like a masquerade ball. The escorts slowly spread out in groups heading to different guests, introducing themselves.

_ ‘God help me.’ _

“Welcome, guests! To the campdiem royale! This evening, we will be introducing you to our new selection of escorts and two special guests who have been here for a while and is ranked number four and five! It’s Gwen and Jasper!”

David walked over looking around at guests. A lot of the guests stared and smirked at David crowding over and flirting with him. 

“Well hello, beautiful sir. What’s your name?”

“I-I’m David! Nice to meet you…” David smiled and rubbed his arm nervously.

“Oh! Don’t be shy! Come~ have a drink.” 

A male guest with brown hair slides his arms around David's waist before offering him the drink. A female guest with blonde pigtails smirked and teasingly held onto David’s arm. David took a small sip and gulped it down. Gosh, it tastes awful. 

“So.. David, you’re quite a rare type! Beautiful body, red silk hair and emerald green eyes. Tell me… Where are you from? Flower City?” Another male guest who looked older, around 50’s asked.

“Oh! W-well… I’m from Sunflower Campbell side” Daniel softly smiled and giggled.

The guests gasped and looked at each other in shock. A few of the guests lost interest and left but most of them stayed. David felt uneasy like he didn’t really belong. Was it because he was poor? His heart sank a little.

“W-well... No matter, poor area but you’re as beautiful as they come! Quite rare I must say!” The blonde pigtail guest smiled uneasily and patted David in the shoulder.

“How about we have a little fun!” The 50 y.o. male guest suggested and slowly dragged David towards a room on the right side of the ballroom. The pigtail guest and brown haired male followed and a couple other guest did as well. David felt uneasy as to what was going to happen next. All he kept doing was reminding himself he needed the money for his family.

One of the male guests had dragged David down onto the bed. This was getting pretty intimate. The pigtail guest had sat beside David unbuttoning his shirt. David realized where this was going. He sat up and places his hands in front of him to distance himself from the guests.

“I-I uh… I’m sorry, I’m not really used to s-sexual activity.. Can we do something else?”

“Oh c’mon cutie, don’t worry we’ve got you.”

“ How cute! He thinks he can just say no but we’re paying!”

David was pushed down again, this time he was held down. His hands were locked above his head, two female guests were holding them down as a male guest held David’s legs open wide. David felt panic rushing in. He didn’t feel safe, he wanted to leave.

_ ‘Gwen lied! She said they would stop if I asked! _  '

David felt disgusted. He squirmed and struggled as guests began to put their hands up against his chest and on his thighs. David felt tears appearing, he was scared. This isn’t right! He didn’t ask for this.

“P-please! S-stop! P-plea- h-hyaa~?!”

David felt hands squeezing his buttcheeks and hands on his nipples. David closed his eyes wishing it would stop. His eyes were pouring with tears. He felt helpless, He didn’t know what to do. 

A guest began tracing around David’s stud. Touching just the tip outline before slowly rubbing the outline of the dick. The brown haired male guest had made a move and licked David's chest up to his neck. David sobbed begging to stop. It felt never-ending.

“He’s so cute…”

“So sexy…”

“Sunflower Campbell side? Is he lying~”

“N-ngg~... a-Ahh! Mmm~ p-PleAhh~ se.... s-Stop mm~...”

“P-pleaw...p-please... S-a-ahh~... Stop…”

David moaned as the guests continued to play with his stud. His eyes were blurry from the tears, drool rolled down the side of his lips. He couldn’t think anymore. All he caught were blue diamond eyes in the front of the room sitting in a chair, watching him.

“P-pleah…. H-help!”

David moaned and squirmed, he felt close until the guest stopped rubbing his stud, his body began to tremble. David felt frustrated, he just wanted it to end. The guest had pulled David’s pants down revealing his panties, their hands wander almost touching David bare. David squirmed not wanting it and with luck, the speakers turned on and it was time.

“Attention! Attention! Open night is up! The bidding will begin shortly. Please unhand the escorts or security will have to remove you. Thanks for the fun evening, return to the bidding room.”

“Thanks for the treat cute candy!”

“Loved your service my cute ruby.”

“Awhh~ It was fun my cherry pop!” a guest giggled before leaving.

The guests had left. David couldn’t think, he was too exhausted from that. The security came over and picked David up carrying him to the escort room again. David was laying on a couch staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do, he felt violated. 

“Are you okay?!” Gwen came running and sat by his side looking worried.

“Oh fuck, y’look messed up bud” Jasper walked over and laughed. 

David’s tears began to run down again. He snapped his head to look at Gwen.

“Y-you lied!”

“W-what?”

“I-I asked them to stop! But they didn’t! T-they t-they raped me!”

David shouted glaring at Gwen. Gwen looked surprised and guilty.

“Look I’m sorry… I didn’t want you to worry…”

“N-no! I-i’m leaving this place!”

David stood up and rushed his way to the door pushing Gwen and Jasper out of the way. He reached the handle and pulled. The door didn’t budge.

_ ‘What…’ _

David tried pulling again but still the door didn’t budge. Security had come over to grab David again.

“U-Unhand me! T-this is harassment!”

Security didn’t budge and continued to drag David back to the couch. David frowned and stared at the ground. He realized what a big mistake this was. He regretted accepting, he regretted falling for big money, he might not even get paid!

_ ‘No no no, this is all wrong!‘ _

“Let me leave!” 

David shouted and ran towards the door trying open it. Security came back only to pull him back again.

“Sir, you can’t leave. You’re a property of campdiem royale now. If you try to leave, we will hurt your parents.”

David felt his heart drop and his mind began to spin out. Hurt his parents…? No! No! NO! This is all wrong! David screamed and pulled on his hair walking back to the couch. This was a trap and he fell for it! He left his home! His family! And now he can’t even go back! David covered his face and slowly cried. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his parents. How could he let this happen? All for a pile of imaginary cash.

 

 


End file.
